


Literary Criticism in the Century of the Anchovy

by Grey_Bard



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Humor, The Joye of Snacks, publishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Bard/pseuds/Grey_Bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gytha Ogg, infamous author of the celebrated Joye of Snacks, branches out into fiction with predictable results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literary Criticism in the Century of the Anchovy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollimichele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollimichele/gifts).



_Excerpt from the Ankh-Morpork Times Book & Broadside Review Supplement_

**The Dialoges of Louisa Splott, or a Married Witch and a Maid**

A Witch of Lancre. J.H.C. Goatberger, 1s.2d (235 p) 

A comely and naive young lady is regaled with increasingly ludicrous tales of debauchery by a bawdy hag in the depraved first novel from the author of _The Joye of Snacks_. Under the pretext of preparing the innocent for her wedding night the licentious crone details unspeakable and highly unlikely acts that cannot possibly be...

 

_Excerpt from correspondence between legal counsel for J.H.C. Goatberger, Publishers and Gytha Ogg_

Madam,

Allow me to represent to you that open warfare with the press on the streets of our fair city is neither successful in defending your artistic honor nor commercially advantageous. 

I advise you to be consoled by the prodigious size of your advance and retire from the field...

 

_Found in the commercial papers of J.H.C. Goatberger, Publisher._

Send another 2 gross of _Louisa Splott_ to Chittling St. Asst. Sundries quick as you get it. Can't keep it on the stands! Good stuff, that rain of toads! Could the lady be persuaded to...

**Author's Note:**

>  _Louisa Splott_ is somewhat inspired by the actual historical porn, Nicolas Chorier's _Dialogues of Luisa Sigea_ , only made more Nanny Ogg. Of course.
> 
> Inspired by Hollimichele's Discworld fanzine [_The Turtle Moves_](http://diyfanzines.dreamwidth.org/3752.html), (available free online) and presented in celebration of its publication.


End file.
